1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method for graphene, graphene produced on a substrate, and graphene on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is carbon atoms hexagonally-arranged through sp2 bonds forming a monolayer sheet-like crystal, or a plurality of the sheets piled up, which is superior in electrical characteristic, and mechanical strength, and is expected to be applied to various devices.